Roomies
by MysticFantasy
Summary: In order to get Natasha more social and friendly, Nick Fury has order her to live with one of the other Avengers for exactly thirty days. Who did he pick and will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Roomies**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Story prompt provided by _Muldoon22

A/N: _I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Agent Romanoff." Director Fury greeted as the red haired spy entered his office.

"Sir." Natasha replied as she sat on the chair in front of the man's desk.

"Agent Romanoff, I've been getting a few notices from Agent Coulson that you haven't been connecting with the rest of the group as well as we'd hope."

"I'm sorry sir but you know that I won't allow myself to connect with others as closely as you or anyone else would like." Natasha said.

"I can understand your reasons as to why you won't allow yourself that but we're just asking that you get close enough to work with the other Avengers as a good teammate. Which is why, I've selected one of them for you to move in with so that you can begin a sort of bonding process." Fury said.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"I've already talked with Rogers. You're going to be moving into his apartment with him. The two of you are to try to establish a friendship."

"Steve? You want me to move in with Steve Rogers? The very guy who is against the idea of doing something like that out of marriage?"

"He didn't understand or accept it at first but we managed to get him to see the big picture. He agreed to help out if you agree to it." Fury said. "It would be a learning experience for everyone. Maybe having you around could help him get use to a few things in this time that he hasn't gotten use to. Certainly wouldn't hurt for him to be a little less afraid of being around women."

"That would be a welcome but I don't think I should do this. It might not be a good idea."

"Good idea, bad idea. Either way, it's happening. You move in tomorrow morning at seven." Fury said. "Rogers is already getting set up for you at his place. Coulson will let him know that you'll be there in the morning."

Natasha sighed.

"Guess I better go pack." she said.

"Good idea. And when you're living with Rogers for the next thirty days, try to get him out of his shell. But not too much. We still need Captain America to be the ideal role model he is now. Just a little more relaxed."

"I'll do my best." Natasha said and excused herself from the office.

On her way back to her room, Natasha couldn't help but wonder how she was going to survive the next month living with Steve.

Sure he was a nice guy and perfect in about every way but they were opposites of each other.

Steve was the ideal of absolute perfection. Doing good for the sake of good.

He volunteered at everything he could in his free time, visited locals schools as a guest speaker in hopes of ceasing bullying, continued to serve as an Army captain and all the while he was still adapting to this new world he was placed into.

Natasha on the other hand was an ex-Russian assassin. Raised to be a killer until being saved. Now she was just a spy who had been brought into the life of trying to help save the world and clear the red from her ledger.

_Talk about the odd couple._ Natasha thought as she pulled out her suitcase and began to pack her clothes. As she did, she decided to take a few skimpy but appropriate clothes. She didn't want to scare Steve too badly but it would be nice if he could not blush at the sight of a woman wearing a skirt that was just two inches above her knees.

Even though she was going to be staying with a guy who would never cause her any harm, Natasha naturally packed a few of her smaller weapons.

Finally, she had three suitcases packed and placed by the door.

She did admit that she was a little nervous at the thought of staying with him for a month.

What would it be like? Would he try to establish a friendship with her? Cook her dinners or try to learn more about her?

He was the type that wanted to know his team as much as possible and Natasha was sure that he was going to want to know as much about her as she would allow.

This also made Natasha wonder if Steve would open up to her. Let her know about his past that everyone didn't already know.

Steve is famously known for how he had been before and after getting the serum but there were still parts of his past that he kept under lock and key.

Just like Natasha.

Deciding to get a full night's sleep, Natasha tried to enjoy this last night of sleeping alone. She wouldn't be able to do so for the next month which also made her wonder if she would still like sleeping alone or not when the time was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Morning came a lot quicker than Natasha would have liked. She was up at six on the dot and was now seated in the passenger seat of an unmarked SHIELD car with Phil driving to Steve's new apartment.

A larger and nicer one had been 'provided' to the captain since SHIELD didn't like the idea of the super soldier living in an old mannered one room apartment. Especially the one that he had picked when they said he could have any apartment he wanted.

Phil had said that Steve hadn't wanted the apartment. Claiming that the one he had was just fine for him but he didn't want to argue against his new superiors and finally accepted and moved into the new apartment.

Now he was getting a new temporary roommate.

Pulling into an empty parking spot, Natasha looked up at the building. It was a lot nicer compared to the one Steve lived in before.

Climbing out of the car, Natasha grabbed a suitcase with Phil quickly grabbing the other two.

_Trying too much to be like his idol._ she thought as they entered the building and walked to the elevator. They quickly stepped in and Phil pressed the button for the tenth floor.

"He's waiting for you to arrive." Phil said once the elevator started moving. "Just make sure to be a good house guest and try to be friendly."

"Coulson, I'm not like Barton. I know how to behave in someone else's home." Natasha said.

Phil lightly chuckled before the elevator came to stop and the doors opened. They walked out and Natasha followed the senior agent down the hall. They came to a door near the end of the hall and Phil knocked on the door.

A second later, the door opened and there stood Steve Rogers.

"Hey. Glad you made it." he greeted.

"Captain Rogers." Phil greeted and stepped into the apartment. "How are you this morning?"

"Doing well. Hello Ms. Romanoff." Steve greeted.

"Steve, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Natasha. You'll need to get use to it since we're going to be living together for the next month."

"I'll try." Steve said. "Let me show you to your room."

Natasha and Phil followed the captain to the spare room. Natasha found herself walking into a flattering room. It wasn't overly done but not plain.

The tones of the room were a cream and gold color. A full size bed was covered with a comfortable looking comforter and pillows. A small desk was against another wall, a walk in closet and finally a wonderful private bathroom.

Phil placed her suitcases down at the foot of the bed.

"Well, it seems like you both will settle in quite nicely. I'll leave you both now. My encrypted phone is on both your cell phones. So, good luck to the both of you."

"Thanks." Steve and Natasha said before Phil excused himself and left the apartment. Leaving the soldier and spy alone in a somewhat awkward silence.

"So, have you had breakfast yet?" Steve asked with a shy tone.

"No. Coulson wanted to get here early. You know how he is when he wants to see his favorite superhero." Natasha answered.

Steve lightly chuckled.

"Well, uh, I'll go make some breakfast then. You can get settled in while I do that. I'll call you when it's ready." he said and left the room.

Natasha lightly smiled after he left and began to unpack her bags. She found the closet and built in dresser in the closet had plenty of room for all of the clothes she had packed.

She could still hear Steve cooking and decided to look at the bathroom.

Everything was spotless and she was sure that the soldier had gotten up early to make things extra clean for her.

Freshly clean towels were stacked in the bathroom closet along with a few scented soaps and shampoo's she could use.

"Breakfast!" Steve called.

Natasha moved from the bathroom and went into the dinning area of the apartment where she got a better look at the place.

It looked like an open spaced home instead of an apartment. Tall windows were giving them an amazing view of the city and even Stark Tower could be seen in the distance.

The floors were polished dark oak with a few rugs placed under the heavier pieces of furniture and for decoration. The furniture was of sleek black leather and a few matching floor lamps were placed around the living room.

The kitchen was of chrome and black granite style that she found very tasteful. A small island bar was placed in the center of the kitchen with two bar stools. The dinning area had an oak table that was big enough to fit six people.

It made Natasha wonder why SHIELD wanted Steve to be in this apartment. It was way too big for him to be living in alone and not styled in the manner that he would really want himself.

Her thoughts were quickly put aside when a plate of two sunny side eggs was placed in front of her with a few strips of bacon and two pieces of toast. A tall glass of cold orange juice made the meal complete.

"Wow. This looks amazing." Natasha said as she felt her stomach tell her to start eatting.

"I've had a little practice." Steve said as he began to clean the items used.

Natasha ate a few bites of her breakfast and smiled.

"The practice shows." she said. "I wish I could cook like this."

"You don't know how?" Steve asked as he sat down with a cup of hot coffee.

"A little but I sometimes overcook or undercook what I make. I would let Clint do all of the cooking but he's almost as bad as me." she answered, making the soldier chuckle. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Trying to help my mother when I was young. Try to make things a little easier for her. She taught me a few things and then I got more practice when my men and I had to use what we had when we were out on the field. We learned a lot of different things from each other. I enjoyed it."

Natasha noticed the fond look in Steve's eyes and lightly smiled.

Maybe this really would be a chance for them to learn a lot from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha opened the window in her room and instantly felt the cool breeze. With it being close to the fall season, the weather was starting to get much cooler.

She personally liked the cooler weather. It reminded her of the few pleasant memories she had of being in Russia.

She was sure that Steve wouldn't be very interested in the cooler weather. After being in the ice all those decades, Natasha was sure that Steve didn't even want to hear the word 'cold'.

Deciding to try to establish a better friendship with the captain, Natasha left her room and spotted the soldier sitting in the living room with his back to her.

She quietly walked over and looked over his shoulder to see that he was reading a book she was sure that Clint talked him into reading.

"What's that?" she asked and got a startled reaction from him.

"Don't do that." he gasped and actually heard Natasha chuckle.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me." she said as she moved around the couch and sat at the end. "So, what are you reading?"

"It's a murder mystery book that Agent Barton said I might like. Since I don't have much to do for the next month, I thought I'd see what it's about." he answered.

"I knew _Clint_ would get you to do something like that." Natasha said, hoping that the soldier would start calling them by their first names.

"It's pretty interesting so far."

"Well, stories like that usually give you better ideas for missions. I certianly learned a few."

Steve lightly smiled, although a little nervous. He knows that Natasha is a master spy and he wanted to do everything he could to stay on her good side.

"So, let's bond a little." Natasha said.

"Alright." Steve agreed as he marked his page and set the book down.

"I'll start." Natasha said. "Was it really true that you tried to get into the army five times?"

Steve lightly chuckled.

"Yes. It's true." he answered. "Bucky thought it was hilarious that I was trying to hard to be accepted but he was also afraid that they would take me. He didn't have much to worry about because I kept being denied because of my health."

Natasha lightly smiled. She heard the story from Coulson when he had been in one of his famous fanboy moods. She and Clint hadn't been too sure to believe that one man tried five times to get recruited but now that she had solid confirmation, it was a story she wouldn't forget any time soon.

"So, how was the change for you when you first came to SHIELD?" Steve asked.

"It was...very nerve wracking." Natasha answered. "Not to much the sudden change from bad to good but the looks that people were always giving me. Naturally, they didn't trust me. There were even a few attempts at me life. But Fury quickly put an end to that when he saw that I was seriously promising my loyalty to SHIELD and the good they were doing. I wanted to find a way to get all of the blood off my hands and see if I could help get rid of the guilt I feel when I remember the things I've done."

"Do you feel better?" Steve asked.

"I do actually." she answered. "I still have a long way to go but I know that with every good thing I do with SHIELD and the Avengers, I know that I'm slowly making up for past sins."

Steve lightly smiled at her.

"I bet it feels nice for you to know that you don't have to worry about things like that."

"Guess it's true."

"What?"

"Everyone thinks that I don't have any kind of guilt or sin that makes me feel horrible about myself."

"Do you?"

"I do." Steve answered. "I wasn't Captain America for very long but there were so many things that I wish I could have done. The thing I feel the worst about is that I wasn't able to help Bucky during the mission where caught Zola and that I let everyone think that I had permenantly vanished. I hate know that they had spent all that time looking for me and they never found me. I saw the reports of Howard's attempts. From the location of where I was, he was only about twelve miles off. That was only about two years after I crashed into the ice. Had he gone a little farther, he would have found me and I could have stayed with everyone."

Natasha looked at the soldier with sympathetic eyes. She herself had seen the reports and heard the stories of Howard Stark's attempts to find the soldier he helped to create. She always believed that the reason Tony's father searched so hard to find Steve was because he had been like her.

She beleived that Howard Stark had done things he hadn't been proud of and when he learned of a chance to help clear his ledger, he took that chance. Then after seeing his creation in action, doing all of the good he had done, he didn't want to see it end. So he did everything he could to try to find the person he saw was the easer for any of his misdeeds.

Natasha also believed that this was the reason Tony resented both his father and Steve. He had once voiced, during one of his many drunken nights, that he believed his father saw Steve as the son he always wanted and never got.

"So, you've done things that you're not proud of too?"

Steve nodded.

"I thought becoming a super soldier would let me do all the things I wanted. Help in the war, let me do all the good I wanted...but it ended up doing worse for my personal state. I know that I really helped turn things around for the war but it cost me things that I wasn't ready for."

"Guess we all have things we want to make up for." Natasha said.

"Guess so." Steve agreed.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Natasha spoke.

"Hey, let's get off the sad pasts. Let's go make some lunch as see who can come up with the most creative dish." she suggested.

"Alright. You're on." Steve agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha gently combed her hair after her shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought about how the day had gone.

She had arrived with a warm welcome, she learned Steve can cook, they both talked seriously and playfully for nearly three hours and learned quite a bit about each other in the process.

All in all, it was a good day.

Setting her comb down, she straightened her spaghetti strap and her shorts that stopped mid thigh. She hoped that Steve wouldn't pass out from the sight of her but this was something she has to do.

She left her room and went into the living room where she spotted Steve in the kitchen getting a drink of water.

"Steve, I came to say good night." she said walking over.

Steve smiled and looked over to her. His smile quickly vanished, his face turned red and he turned away from her.

"G-good night." he lightly stammered.

Natasha bit her lip, trying to keep a smile from breaking out.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing." he answered. "I just..."

"Never seen a woman dressed like this before?" she answered.

Steve nodded. Giving her confirmation.

The spy walked over to him, took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her. He kept his eyes locked with hers and not elsewhere. Something Natasha had not experienced from a man when she was dressed like this.

"I'll try to be more subtle for you." she said.

"Y-you don't have to." he said. "I-I guess I just need to get use to it."

"Steve, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home." Natasha stated. "If you really do want to get use to the way women dress, then I won't change my clothes. If you're not ready for it, I'll change."

"No. Don't. I do need to get use to the way men and women dress. I can't exactly be Captain America and hesitate in rescuing someone if they're wearing nothing but their under garments."

Natasha lightly smiled.

"That would be awkward." she said. "Just picturing Captain America not wanting to pick up an unjured person who's only wearing underwear would not be a pleasant sight."


End file.
